fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario 64: Revenge Of The Koopa
New Super Mario 64: Revenge Of The Koopa is a 3D Mario platformer built in the line of Super Mario 64. The storyline will be similar, and so will the gameplay. There will be new courses and new characters to the series, too. Gameplay Playing similarly to Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 64, it will include the sphere walking technology of the former and the hub based layout of the latter. It will be a revolutionary improvement from the previous game and contain many new features, like a mini-game centre and a stamp feature, compatible with the 3DS Miiverse. Story Peach sends a letter to , inviting him, along with Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad, to come have cake at her castle. They decide to go. As they arrive, Peach greets them. Toadsworth is also there. They eat the cake, but suddenly, Mario hears a noise outside. Suddenly, everything goes dark. When the lights return, Bowser's airships can be seen from the window, holding Peach. Toadsworth informs Mario and crew about Bowser's evil doings. He says that he has kidnapped Peach and plans to conquer the Mushroom World. He then tells the group they can start collecting stars through the paintings, but Bowser has locked some of the doors to the rooms. Mario and crew collect Power Stars to unlock 5 courses so that they can get the 10 stars necessary for visiting the first boss fight: Bowser Jr.'s Airship Attack. After defeating him, they collect the key to open the basement of Peach's Castle, which contains eight more courses for the player to collect the 40 stars to open the second boss, Bowser's Evil Arena. They collect ''another ''key, but do not find Peach with him. They now have the ability to open the second floor of the castle and collect 70 stars to again face Bowser Jr. in the level Bowser Jr.'s Scorching Volcano. Sadly, Peach is not there either. They get yet ''another ''key to go to the third floor and collect 100 stars to face Bowser the final time in Bowser's Universe Skywalk. Soon Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi manage to reach Bowser's lair, which is heavily guarded by the Koopa Troop. After adventuring through the dangerous course they come face to face with Bowser himself in his throne room, who locks the doors. Peach is seen in a cage high above them. Bowser prepares to take them on. Luckily, the crew manages to defeat him. He falls onto his back and relinquishes the key to Peach's cage. They free the Princess though they soon realise they cannot escape.Fortunately, Toadsworth had managed to reach the lair and free them, sneaking through the course's defences. They get back to Peach's Castle, where Peach decides to have a party to celebrate the heroes. They also eat the cake they never finished. Peach gives Mario a kiss on the nose and the credits roll. At the end, a cutscene plays where Bowser finds out that Mario and crew have escaped. He screams so loud that the castle collapses. Characters New Enemies Goomba Shoe Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomskate ParatroopaNSMBU.png|Koopa Paratroopa DryBones SMB.png|Dry Bones Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones 200px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro. Fire Bro. Artwork.png|Fire Bro. Para-biddybud.png|Para-Biddy Bud Para-Biddybuds Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Para-Biddy Bud Line Returning Enemies Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba Koopa Troopa Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Koopa Troopa Bully SM3DW.png|Bully Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Boo Chomp.png|Chain Chomp BlueLakituMPWiiU.png|Lakitu Spiny2.png|Spiny Bob-omb Fall.png|Bob-Omb Bullet Bill MKW2!!.png|Bullet Bill Whomp MPR.png|Whomp PokeyNSMBU.png|Pokey 180px-Tox Box SMG.png|Tox Box Courses Goomba Forest Laidback Lagoon Power-Ups Power-Ups are vastly different in this game. Specific Power-Ups are limited to the chosen playable character, and their mechanics vary between characters. Mario's Power-Ups Mario's Power-Ups change Cappy's form, as well as his abilities. Luigi's Power-Ups Luigi's Power-Ups change the Poltergust 64's setting, expanding its capabilities. Fire Flower Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to emit flames. Direct downwards to make Luigi perform a Rocket Jump. 450px-Powerup-ice-flower-sm.png|Ice Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to emit ice. Direct upwards to make a rideable Snow Cloud. Plasma flower by machrider14-d5irfxa.png|Plasma Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to emit electricity. Direct towards Power Sockets to manipulate machinery. Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to emit...boomerangs? Press and hold to charge a High-Speed Boomerang at an enemy. Cloud Flower SMBU.png|Cloud Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to emit gusts of wind. Spin to ride a Tweester. Gold Flower NSMB2.png|Gold Flower - Allows the Poltergust 64 to find buried treasure. Inhale enemies to transform them into Coins. Toad's Power-Ups Toad's Power-Ups revolve around various types of Mushroom, giving Toad different abilities. MiniMushroom LTL.png|Mini Mushroom MegaMushroomSM3DW.png|Mega Mushroom Toadette's Power-Ups Toadette's Power-Ups summon Helpers that allow Toadette to explore her environment. Category:3D GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Mario (series)Category:Mario GamesCategory:3D Platforming GamesCategory:2014Category:Platforming GamesEquipment Similar to Power-Ups, pieces of Equipment allow